hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's Farewell Scene
Hitler's Farewell Scene is a scene from Downfall sometimes used in Downfall Parodies. In Downfall The scene begins with Traudl and Gerda smoking in the machine room. Günsche calls them, telling them that Hitler wants to say goodbye. The two quickly sniffled their cigarettes. Hitler and Eva is then seen shaking hands with several people lining up in the corridor in front of his room, in order, from left to right. The first few people are hard to determine from the angle but it's presumably Hewel, an unknown general, Burgdorf and Krebs. Next to Krebs is Goebbels, who gave Hitler a cold stare, and then Magda to whom he gives a party badge, calling her the bravest mother in Germany. After a brief look at Gerda he looks at Traudl, who looks saddened. He pats her left arm and slowly leaves. Eva gives her a hug and tells her to give her greetings to Bavaria. As Hitler walks away, he takes a short look at Günsche, who looks at Linge standing on the other side of the doorway. He then enters his room along with Eva who is now in the lead. Shortly afterwards, Traudl runs away and stumbles on the Goebbels children, who are on the stairs. She asks them what they are doing, and they tell her that they want to see Aunt Eva and Uncle Hitler. They haven't eaten anything, except breakfast. Traudl then takes her coat off and goes up to find them some food. There she stumbles upon drunken officers and enters the kitchen, while they joke about Berlin being full of warehouses ("where" houses?). In Downfall Parodies The scene was first used by AlbertHallProds in Hitler Practices his Chat Up Lines, albeit heavily edited. Two years later, Hitler Rants Parodies used it in Hitler goes to bed. The scene is also used sometimes when Hitler is about to leave on a trip or similar. Although the scene is poor in dialogue, clever editing (i.e. voice-overs) made it possible for Hitler to reveal his thoughts. The part where Hitler enters his room has also found much use, especially in FX parodies, where Hitler is depicted entering a different room, for example. Trivia *The button that Adolf Hitler removes from his jacket and gives to Magda Goebbels is the Gold Nazi Party badge, awarded to high-ranking party members who had constant membership from 1925. Hitler gave himself Badge No. 1 when he authorized it in 1933, even though he was not the first party member. The Soviets found the badge in the bunker and it was stored in a vault at the Lubyanka, the KGB headquarters. In 1996 the FSB, the Russian Federation successor to the Soviet KGB, revealed that it had the badge and in 2005 put it on display. In November that year, it was stolen in a brazen smash-and-grab raid. The burglar escaped even though he triggered the display alarms. So far, it has not yet been recovered. **However, according to Traudl Junge's memoirs and several other sources, Magda Goebbels was not present when Adolf Hitler said his goodbyes before committing suicide. She had locked herself in her room at the time. So it's possible that he gave her the badge sometime earlier. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes